1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tensioning device, and more particularly to a device that applies a uniform pressure to ribbon or tape as the ribbon is being dispensed at various speeds from a large roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for the uniform dispensing of ribbon or tape wound onto large rolls. It is very difficult to dispense a large roll of ribbon under a uniform tension as the roll decreases in size.
Ribbons or tapes are required in the manufacturing of several tubular products--the most common use being the forming of continuous flexible tubings of various sizes and lengths. These flexible tubings can be made from several types of ribbon or tape material, such as P.V.C., metalized milar, aluminum foil, titlar, P.V.C.-coated fiberglass, etc.
Accordingly, these rolls of ribbon are generally provided in a free form so that the ribbon is wound to form a large continuous spool that is mounted on or adjacent the tube-producing machine.
Various means and methods have been provided for continuously producing flexible tubing in endless lengths, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,064; 3,155,559 and 3,778,327.
Apparatuses of this type have an inherent problem in that they lack a means to control the feeding of the ribbon or tape from a roll to the machine in a manner whereby the tension is always uniform, regardless of the diameter of the roll. It is well established that, in the dispensing of the large-diameter rolls of ribbon, the tension is affected as the diameter is reduced while the ribbon is being unwound. If at any time the proper tension is not provided, the tubing can be improperly formed.
Therefore, the herein-disclosed device has been designed to overcome the above-mentioned problems in a very simple manner.